


July Wedding

by aneria



Series: Delta WOlf Stiles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Married Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneria/pseuds/aneria
Summary: Melissa and Sheriff Stilinski finally tie the not.There is a surprise announcement or two made at the wedding reception





	

Sheriff Stilinski Marries Melissa McCall

 

JULY 3rd, 2011

 

Stiles P.O.V.

It's nice Jax moved back in May.

We've been working all week to decorate the old Hale House or New Stilinski/Chapman House. The house looks amazing.

Lydia is the HBIC. She's the best Head Banshee In Charge. 

It amuses me how mad she got when I called her the HBIC. She screamed, "I'm not a bitch." Once I explained B is for Banshee, not Bitch, she claimed HBIC as her official title.

Eliot and I are finishing the massive six-tier cake. We've got all the stuff to make the finger sandwiches, horderves, and veggie trays with homemade dip ready for in the morning.

We're having the wedding reception here, tonight, with all the nurses under Melissa and dad's deputies. This'll be a very extravagant meal.

"Yes! The cake's finished. The Fresh Ice Cream will be ready tomorrow morning. Now to make lunch for our wildebeest."

 

AT LUNCH

 

I'm putting the food on the table when I notice Melissa's scent has changed. It's not noticeable, but it's there. I get closer to verify it.

She says "are you sniffing me?"

"Your scent's changed. It's not overly noticeable, but it's changed. I know that scent ... oh! You're pregnant. Congratulations!"

Scott dropped his fork and dad's jaw dropped. Melissa says "are you serious? But I take the pill." She grabs her pills. "See. Oh, wait. It looks like I haven't taken it in two months. Are you absolutely sure?"

Peter says "Betas can smell pregnancy at eight weeks, alphas at seven weeks and Deltas at six weeks. He can scent it, and we haven't. I'd say you're at six weeks."

She runs to her room to do a pregnancy test, about five minutes later she squeals and runs back in and jumps in dad's lap waving the test. "we're pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

Dad says "Wow. I never thought my name would be on a child's birth certificate. I mean it's great to adopt Scott for our wedding, but I didn't think I'd ever be in the father role."

Scott drops his fork again fist pumps and says "YES! I'm going to be a Stilinski. I get a real dad! YES!"

Malia says "what about me? Are you going to have room for me?"

Melissa grabs her and pulls her into their lap and says "Of course honey. You're the daughter I always wanted. I have plenty of room for you. A baby needs a little more attention feeding them, changing them, and putting them to sleep. You can help me do those things, and we'll have all kinds of time together, okay honey?"

"Okay, mom."

Scott hugs Melissa and dad as he says "sure this isn't Christmas? You guys finally get married, dad's adopting me, so he's my dad, mom's having a baby, and I have a kick ass brother and proxy sister."

They both laugh.

"What's proxy mean?

"Someone that's given permission to take on a role. Mom claimed you as a daughter even though there's no paperwork. Mom said you're hers, so you're his sister, even with different parents."

"Okay, thanks."

 

MARRIAGE RECEPTION

 

It's a lively affair with all the deputies and most of the nurses that work with Melissa. Thanks to Uncle Tomasz MIL, Tpaba medsestra, working with Melissa they know about werewolves. Everyone at the table either's a supernatural or knows about us.

The nurses kept asking how Melissa can eat food like this every day and not get fat. She said she's at work breakfast and lunch, so she only gets to eat like this at dinner.

As I bring out desert, Melissa and dad say they've got an announcement to make. She had some test double checked at the hospital today, and it's official, they're six weeks pregnant. Due to age, the doctor wants her not to lift anything heavy and cut back on stress a little, especially when she gets six months along. They believe she's healthy enough for it not to be a problem.

Everyone tells her congratulations and toast to the expansion of the family.

At this dad pulls out an adoption certificate and says it's "official. I've adopted Scott and, after discussions with both my boys I filed paperwork to change Scott's name to Stilinski. Stiles lawyers said it should be official next week.

Our pack cheers for Scott.

 

JULY 4th

 

Eliot and I are putting together the horderves, finger sandwiches, and raw veggies with dip for the buffet table. 

Since I'm in the kitchen, Scott is doing best man duties helping dad get ready with a little help from Peter the fashion Prince. 

Malia, Allison, Erica and, Lydia are helping Melissa get ready. They're the bridesmaids. Her best friend at the hospital Nurse Rhonda is the Matron of Honor.

She has a beautiful bouquet of fire and ice roses. The bridesmaids are wearing salmon color. She has ribbons to match with baby's breath in her curly hair.

Dad's color is brown. When I change into my suit, I'll have a brown suit with a salmon shirt. We skipped ties because none of us feel comfortable in a tie and we look pretty debonair without it. 

It turns out Satomi is a licensed wedding efficient. She's officiating. Grandmother is marrying dad to mom. That seems odd, but I love it.

They wrote their vows to each other. It's a beautiful ceremony. Lydia outdid herself. 

They wanted karaoke for the dance afterward. Their song is “Only You Can Love Me This Way" by Keith Urban. 

We lit a bonfire at dusk and toasted marshmallows and made smores. Scott made his with Reese's peanut butter cups on graham crackers.

The others are helping me clean up at midnight. I told them they can go to bed. I'm just putting food away, and I'll do the rest tomorrow. They help me, and we all go home to bed. "Thanks, everyone."

 

JULY 5TH

 

Mom and dad sleep in today. We eat lunch, and then we help them move their stuff into the new house and set up. Melissa said it makes a difference having two dozen people help, especially if most of them are werewolves.

An hour later we're done.

We cleaned up everything from the wedding yesterday. The rental company picked up the chairs. The girls help mom pack for Hawaii. Dad's packed already.

Derek corners me in the kitchen. "Is that the kind of wedding you want?"

"Derek, I can't have the type of wedding I want because I'm the pack alpha. I guarantee you at our wedding all my alpha allies will be here. My non-werewolf allies will also, like Dom and Vlad. My supernatural friends will also, like Roxy and the girls. I wouldn't be surprised if a few of those packs bring half of their pack if not all of them."

"What kind of wedding do you want that you can't have?"

"I want you and me, my parents, your sister, my sister and Satomi. That's it. I can't do that, though. Not being a delta. Deltas have to have larger, open weddings so any alpha can verify I'm married."

"Sorry. I don't stop to think about things you've got to do or put up with because you're pack alpha and a Delta."

"That's okay. It gets depressing sometimes. The higher you are the less freedom you have."

"I never thought of it like that."

"That's why I like to dance. I can be me, dance, enjoy the music, and no one can touch me or make demands of me. It makes me feel free, for a while."

"I've been thinking about Danny's offer to join you on stage. I think I'd enjoy dancing with you. It'd take me a while to learn to do the things you do. But I'd like to try. Can you teach me?"

"Of course, sounds like fun. Now. I'd rather you kiss me with that awesome mouth of yours instead of talking about things I can't change."

He moves closer to me. "I can do that." He backs me up against the counter, holds my hips and, pulls me against him as he kisses me deeply and passionately until Peter interrupts us, all too soon.

**Author's Note:**

> the bouquet  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/96/7e/be/967ebeb6379b9e94a2fd8f5a61337c44.jpg


End file.
